callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upheaval
Upheaval is a map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is covered in houses and has a railroad track with empty train cars. This makes it a very sniping oriented map. When sniping or using any long range gun simpy find a house with a view of your enemies, set some bouncing betties as a defense and begin getting your kills. If you are not sniping then it is a good idea to keep an eye out for snipers. If you storm an occupied house keep a close eye out for betties on the staircases. Due to the threat of getting sniped you should stick close to walls and try to never stand still unless you know that you will not be spotted. The map is divided into five main sections. On the north side is a grassy pathway, with a butcher shop at the far west end, and the train tracks to the east. There are three "sniper" buildings, with two stories and windows overlooking the path. The south side contains a back alley, with a small garden at the east end. Many bushes allow for easy ambush spots. If you're passing through, watch out for bouncing betties in the bushes. Recommended to stay away from the bushes at all costs. The west side has a large building with almost no sniper potential, mostly used as a place for campers to stay. There is one building overlooking the center that is a pretty good sniper spot. The east has the railroad track and empty train cars. In the car on the far right, there is a small box you can stand on to see through a grate in the side of the boxcar. This area tends to be ignored in favour of the more urban areas. In the center is the remains of a wall or building, where the central flag in the War game mode is located. There is a way to get on top of this, by jumping on the side of the ruins and jumping until you reach the top. Your best chance as a sniper on this map is to either use a semi-automatic gun with a Telescopic Sight like the SVT-40 or Gewehr-43 or an unscoped Bolt Action gun, in case the enemy manages to sneak near you due to its relatively small size for a sniper-oriented map. The M2 Flamethrower is a good choice on this map if you have unlocked it, as storming houses will net you a lot of kills. The Type 99 performs well in this map due to its low recoil and high power. The M1919 also works quite well. This map is not very well liked, as it is small and quite hard to rack up kill streaks. Also people hate being killed by bouncing betties. For this reason this map is skipped time and time again. Trivia *On the Wii version, the glass windows don't crack when you hit them; they disappear (you can still hear the glass shattering, though). Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels